Delinquent changes
by EvaKarin
Summary: Something happens to Beryl after a sudden illness, but can she still continue to be her delinquent self? I do not own Disgaea it is owned by Nippon Ichi Software, Inc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was after the graduation ceremony that Beryl started to feel sick. At first she thought it was just all the excitement she felt after graduation as the academy's number one delinquent, but she began to feel worried when were headache and fever wouldn't go away. It eventually got so bad that she couldn't even go volunteering with Kyoko and Asuka, and instead spent her all her time lying in her dorm room bed.

It was on the fifth day of her illness ( and after several pleading knocks on the door from Kyoko and Asuka) that Beryl decided to do something she always told herself she was never going to do. She decided to call her mother.

Beryl disliked her mother for the simple fact that it was her decision to make her an Mao rivals. All she wanted was just to be his friend, but it was hard to get close to him when they were supposed to be competing with each other all the time.

Reluctantly Beryl got out of bed and picked up her little purple and pink cell phone. She flipped it open and dialled that oh so familiar number. After about eight rings her mother finally picked up.

"MmmHmmm Hello?"

"Mom its me.." beryl answered

"Raspberry! What a surprise! Hold on.."

Her mother put down the phone and Beryl could hear her talking with a male voice. She guessed it was of her mothers several lovers. ( they were succubi after all)

She heard her mother say " whip cream" "later" to the man and then the door close…sometimes her mother disgusted her.

After a few minutes she came back onto the phone.

" Now this is rare darling! Is everything all right?" her mother asked

"No not really…you see I've been kinda sick for the last few days and.."

Her mother interrupted her. " wait how many days?" she asked

"about five"

Her mother laughed softly and began to speak. " now this is what I want you to do. Go to bed and when you wake up tomorrow you should feel much better, just a little different."

"Different how?" Beryl asked

" Oh well, Oh Orland's here early. Gotta run darling! Call again!"

"wait but.." Beryl stammered but the line had already gone dead.

Beryl put down the phone and got back into bed. She should have been worried but she felt so nausea that she soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put before, I do not own Disgaea, it belongs to Nippon Ichi Software

Chapter 2

Beryl woke up much later then usual the next morning. She sat up in bed and realized that her mother was right she did feel a lot better. It was when she sat she sat up that she noticed something was different with her body. It felt much heavier then before. Groggily she forced herself out of bed and walked over to the mirror but quickly woke up from shock when she looked at her own reflection.

She didn't even look like herself. She had grown at least a few inches and her once short vibrant pink hair was now long and a very pale pink. The most noticeable though was her body. It had…filled out. She now resembled that Jennifer girl she had met at Laharls castle, and it freaked her out. Beryl tried to compose herself.

"what should I do?" she thought to herself."I don't know what's going on and I'm too embarrassed to let anyone see me like this!"

She thought for a moment before she came up with an idea. " I know!" she said aloud I'll call that creepy butler of Mao's.

"Geoffrey! Beryl screamed at the top of her lungs

Within a few seconds the butler appeared before her.

"oh my" Geoffrey smirked you look rather… Fetching this morning.

" I don't know what to do!" she cried "I woke up like this and now none of my clothes fit, just this old t-shirt that was my daddy's, and I cant go out like this its too embarrassing!"

Geoffrey did that creepy laugh thing he always before addressing Beryl.

" I thought this might happen so I brought you some of the young masters clothing. You can wear them to the netherworld shopping mall and pick up some more..appropriate attire. But before I leave I will suggest that you do some reading in your monster class text book. It might explain some thing, now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

After Geoffrey had left Beryl decided to take his advice and look into her text book. She flipped to the chapter on succubi when one of the title chapters caught her eye. It was called _succubus change. _she flipped to the page and was shocked at what she read.

"When a succubus turns 1578 years old ( approximately eighteen human years) her body will go through a drastic change. She will loose her child-like form an instead gain a voluptuous adult body."

Beryl suddenly felt very stupid. How could she have not known this? They had studied succubi in class last week, but she thought she already knew everything and didn't pay attention. She was too busy planning a school blood drive.

She knew the first thing she should do was go buy some clothes that fit her new…image, so she wrapped herself in Mao's red jacket and headed for the netherworld. shopping mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beryl entered the mall and immediately noticed the perverted glances of the other male demons. She quickly made her way past them and entered a very pink, very brightly lit store.

The store was called Leather and Laces, she had heard her mother talk about many times and figured now was a good as time as ever to check it out. As soon as Beryl entered the store a very giddy, voluptuous succubus with blue hair bounced happily over to her.

" hello!" the blue haired girl greeted her, "welcome to Leather and Laces!, you must be newly turned right? I can tell because you still have that innocent look to you. Your probably a little confused, so maybe I can be of some help! My names Kurumu Kurono by the way"

Kurumu's bouncing up and down made Beryl dizzy so she gave herself a minute to compose herself before answering.

"My names Beryl" she replied " and this kind of all happened this morning so I don't really have any clothes.."

" Oh my what a shock for you, you poor thing!" Kurumu replied your mother didn't even buy you one outfit to ware!"

"Umm..were not exactly close.."

"Just like me and my mother! She even tried to steal Tsukune from me once!"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing…Come on lets get shopping!"

Kurumu took Beryl's hand and began to lead her to the back of the store.

"Since your new I don't want to shock you with some of our more. Hardcore outfits" Kurumu explained

"Hardcore?" Beryl asked

"Oh you know. Leather mini skirts with matching bra and garter belt..kinda like that over there…"

Beryl looked to where Kurumu was pointing and almost fainted at the idea of wearing something like that in front of Mao.

"Ummm..yeah that's a good idea" Beryl answered her.

Beryl was relived that the clothing at the back of the store were a lot more…"Conservative" then the ones at the front, and she had lots of fun with Kurumu picking out outfits. The two girls had decided on several articles of clothing, including one pink and black school girl outfit that Beryl decided to ware home.

After several hours of shopping Beryl looked at her watch ( all delinquents carried them) and realized how late it had become, so she hugged Kurumu goodbye and headed back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beryl awoke the next morning feeling refreshed but extremely nervous. She had to go to school today, not only to keep up her attendance, but also to return Mao's jacket. She was sure he was going crazy without it. She had called Geoffrey several times to come pick it up be he had never responded. She figures it was just as well, she now had an excuses to force her out of her room.

Beryl got up and took a shower before deciding to put on of her new outfits. A shortest blue skirt and white lace up top. She then took a deep breath and opened the door, and was surprised to see her two best friends Kyoko and Asuka come tumbling into her room.

"Girls?" Beryl asked in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"My Lady!" Kyoko explained we were so worried we…my word what happened to you?"

"My Lady!" chimed in Asuka you look so different! What…what happened!"

"well..you see" Beryl started but Kyoko cut her off

"Asuka! don't you remember our lecture on monster classes? Our Lady is a succubus!"

Asuka's eyes went wind with understanding " Yes your right Kyoko, Our Lady must have gone though the change"

"Well that saves me the trouble of explaining Beryl said with a sigh, "but why are you girls here?"

"My Lady we were so worried when you didn't show up for class that we assumed that you must be seriously ill.."Kyoko answered

"Yes!" Asuka exclaimed "Kyoko and I held a candlelight vigil in front of your door until you recovered, I even made you four thousand cranes for your recovery! But My Lady why didn't you tell us, as delinquents we would have been honoured to have helped you!"

Kyoko turned to Asuka "Don't you see Asuka? Our Lady didn't want to worry us, a true act of delinquency!"

Beryl smiled " Well I did graduate as the academy's most legendary delinquent! Even though I may look different I'm still a badass at heart! Now lets go girls. I need to go return this jacket to Mao, but of course I had it dry cleaned first.

"that's out lady!" the other two girls said in unison.

Beryl laughed and hugged her two friends, and together the three girls made there way into the academy.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria…

Almaz was sitting in the calf enjoying a nice peaceful lunch with the princess…or it would have been peaceful if sapphire stopped trying to make him drink acid.

"Come on Almaz!" she pleaded "just one sip!"

Almaz sighed "princess I'll die if I drink that. What are you trying to do?"

Sapphire giggled " Nothing silly!" " I just want to see what would happen…you are kind of a demon now…"

"What! Who told you that!"

"Sir Mao…"

"Why would he? He promised…Mao's been in such a bad mood lately…"

"Its ok Almaz I don't care if you're a demon I still….Hey look!"

Almaz turned to where the princess was pointing. There seemed to be a big commotion by the soda machines. All the other demons were surrounding three girls, he recognised two of them as Beryl's friends but he didn't recognize the other girl in the middle. He turned to Sapphire

"Whose that girl in the middle?" he asked

"Almaz are you blind! that's Beryl!" Sapphire answered

"Beryl?…but why does she?

"Almaz didn't you pay attention in monster class?"

"No what does that have to do with anything?"

Sapphire sighed "Beryl! Over here!"

Beryl turned and looked over at the furthest table, where she heard her name being called. She saw the princess sitting with Almaz and tried to make her way over to her. It was difficult though because a huge crowd of male demons had her surrounded.

"Miss Beryl!" one of the Vato brothers yelled, just looking at you makes me like feel things I never felt before chica!"muy caliente!"

"umm…Thank you?" Beryl answered now if you would just make room I would like to go talk to my friends now.

"Anything for you Miss Beryl a random demon replied and immediately the large group of demons split into two making a path down the center allowing Beryl to make her way through to the princesses table.

"Beryl!" Sapphire squealed and immediately locked the voluptuous demon in a chock hold hug.

Princess I don't think she can breath…Almaz told her

"Oh sorry! Sapphire apologised

"its ok" Beryl answered trying to catch her breath

"What happened to you sweetie!" Sapphire asked " we were all so worried!"

"Thanks" Beryl replied "The change made me feel a little sick but I'm all better now…"

"Thank god!" Almaz replied " No one knew where you were not even Kyoko and Asuka and without you here Mao went bezerk!

Beryl felt herself blush "what do you mean?"

"Mao started to just go around and do all these crazy experiments on the prinnys, ones that didn't even make sense! Like graphing bird cages around them and stuff…and that wasn't even everything. Yesterday we went looking for you at the school board office, I guess he thought they kidnapped you again or something, but anyway he just blew the whole place up once he realized you weren't there!" there were no survivors…Almaz finished sadly

"And that's not all!" Sapphire continued " he hasn't left he room all day..I guess he must have thought you left and is now all depressed about it…

Beryl blushed even more "Well then I guess I should go tell him I'm ok…and return his jacket…but why didn't Geoffrey tell him where I was?"

"I don't know…"answered one of the Vato brothers

Sapphire screamed "What the hell are you doing under the table?"

"Protecting Miss Beryl weddo"

"Get out!" Sapphire screamed before kicking the Vato brother into the wall

"that was…interesting…." Almaz pointed out

"Yes well…Sapphire started forget him lets all go see lord Mao..I want to see his face when he see's miss Beryl!

"ummm but….:Beryl stammered

But it was no use Sapphire began to drag Beryl along towards Mao's room with Almaz running behind her.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wait…. Wait Sapphire hold on!" Beryl pleaded as the blond princess dragged her down the hall way to Mao's room. " Sapphire this is too embarrassing! I've known Mao since we were kids, but for him to see me like this…"Beryl blushed

Sapphire laughed enjoying Beryl's embarrassment " come on now little snow fairy you cant hide from him forever and if he see's your ok maybe he'll stop destroying the school. "Stop struggling! Almaz! Come help me here!"

"Coming princess!" Almaz called trying to catch up to her. Who knew she could run so fast?

When Almaz finally reached the two girls they were standing in front of Mao's bedroom door.

"Please Princess! don't knock on the door! Beryl shouted

"Too late" Sapphire giggled she turned toward the door and gave it two loud knocks.

"Sir Mao!" she yelled " I have something for you!"

Within seconds Mao angrily opened the door

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he shouted at the princess I'm very busy…"Mao stopped short when he saw the beautiful girl hiding behind Almaz.

"What's this?" he asked Almaz you brought me a young girl to experiment on..how fun. I can think of lots of "experiments to do!"

"No wait Mao its not what you think" Almaz tried to explain…"you see this is.."

"Its Miss Beryl!" Sapphire shouted as she pulled Beryl away from behind Almaz. " See we found her for you!"

Mao looked at the strange girl and got even angrier "That's not Beryl idiots! That doesn't look a thing like her!" why are you wasting my time! I'm getting ready to go fight the Deiz gentleman and I don't need you two pissing me off even more..I'm going back inside" Mao turned to leave when he suddenly felt a gentle tug on his shirt. He turned around to see the strange girl shyly offer him his jacket.

" Where…Where did you get this….I thought I left it at the heart bank.." Mao stammered. Something about the girl made him nervous.

The girl began to speak "Ummm well mister Geoffrey gave it to me the other day and.."

"Geoffrey? How do you know Geoffrey?" Mao asked

The girl looked up "Its because…I really am Beryl" she answered


End file.
